Mental house love
by realistjoker
Summary: Out of concern by their families, Edward, Bella and Jacob is sent a mental institution. Between two boys that believe they are supernatural creatures and a girl that believes she is in love with a vampire, nothing is going to go right with these three.


**Disclaimer**-Don't own the Twilight series

**A/N**- So this is a new story that I have been thinking about. The whole premise is Bella, Edward and Jacob are sent to a mental hospital, because their families believe that they are crazy.

I want this story to be funnier, than serious. The pairings for the story is a triangle between Bella, Edward and Jacob, I have an idea what the main couple will be, but that won't be until later.

* * *

Case report 1

**Patient**: Edward Anthony Cullen

**Age**: 17

_Edward has just been admitted to Happy Volts Mental Hospital by his father Carlisle Cullen. From his observations, Mr. Cullen reports that is son believes that he is a vampire, however not an ordinary vampire. Like in most mythology vampires feed off human blood and cannot go out in the daytime. Edward believes that he is a vegetarian vampire that can survive off animal blood and he sparkles like glitter when his skin is exposed to the sun. He does not sleep and rarely eats cooked food preferring hunting to drink the blood of animals. With his limited skills, he can only catch rabbits and squirrels; however he swears that he drinks blood from deer, bears, and cougars. While doing a home study with the patient before admission, Edward's skin was tested, despite the high amount of sun available; Edward's skin did not sparkle. However Edward swore that it did and that we were too blinded to see. Edward has delusions that he was born in 1901 and died in 1918 of the Spanish flu. He said that Carlisle saved him. He also believes that his siblings are vampires to with elaborate pasts._

_Edward has indicated that he has super strength and speed, but these are on average scale. Edward will be staying at the hospital for a six month period, in which he will be evaluated, given a proper diagnosis and begin the steps of improving or curing his behavior._

_Dr. Aro Volturi_

Case report 1

**Patient**_: _Jacob Ephraim Black

**Age**_: _16

_Today Jacob has been admitted into Happy Volts mental hospital by his father Billy Black. When he turned 15, Jacob became secretive towards his friends and family. As he became more secretive, he ran away for three days, coming back dirty and having not eaten. When questioned about his whereabouts Jacob became quiet and refused to answer all questions. Soon Jacob started to speak about him being a wolf to his two best friends Quil and Embry and about how they were a part of a pack. Other than a few select friends and his father, Jacob does not talk about being a wolf to anyone else. He says that it he has to keep being a wolf a secret, so that he could protect his tribe from the cold ones. _

_Jacob has been sighted numerous times in his supposed wolf form, where he strips off all of his clothes and runs around naked howling. According to reports from his so called pack, he runs by the borders of La Push Native American reservation looking for the cold ones. Quil mentions that Jacob believes that the pack can telepathically speak with each other and can hear each other thoughts. Jake also believes in finding his mate or more specifically his imprint. A lose term that he will one day find his soul mate with only a single glance and the two will be together forever._

_Jacob will be staying at the hospital for a six month period, in which he will be evaluated, given a proper diagnosis and begin the steps of curing his behavior._

Dr. Aro Volturi

* * *

Aro finished typing out his reports, printed them out and put them into their respective files. Taking a deep breath, he walked out of his office, heading towards block C, where patients under the age of eighteen resided. His first stop was to see Edward, the son of a colleague of his. In the years, that he had known Carlisle; he had only met Edward once or twice, both times there was something off putting about the child, but nothing too serious to warrant concern. Yet.

Entering the hall of block C, he passed by rooms of other residents that were currently empty. Everyone was currently either in academic classes or therapy. The strict regime of the hospital for the younger patients, made sure that their days were always filled with some type of activity and free time only being for 30 minutes after lunch for recess and 45 minutes before bed time.

Turning the corner, he stopped in front of Edward's room. Every room had a color and a number, Edward's room was gold- five. Looking through the window into the room, he saw Edward clenching his fists, as he sat upon his bed. Taking a deep breath, Aro entered the room.

"Hello Edward how are you adjusting to your living arrangements?"

"Fuck off," snarled Edward as he tried to hold back from killing Aro. Instead of living in a mansion with his own room, Edward now lived in a small white room with a roommate. Instead of having his walls filled to the brim with his music, bed, television, stereo, DVD player. He was reduced to having a room with only two beds, a small dresser, table and chair. Outside there was cubby holes that contained what clothes he would have to wear for the day; he had no choice over anything.

"Naughty naughty language Edward," Aro replied calmly. "Only children seeking attention, use such a word."

"I'm not a fucking child," Edward yelled. "I want out of here."

"Well your father spent good money to send you here, so that your mental health can get better, so please calm down. Dinner will be in a couple hours, so relax and I'll have someone escort you to the dining hall." Aro said walking out, closing the door behind him.

Like normal new patient behavior, Edward stood there stunned and then started to scream about how Aro was a bastard. He screamed until one of the orderlies came and made him be quiet.

* * *

On the way to his next stop, Aro peaked into one of the girl's room that held one Isabella Swan; Bella as she liked to be called, had been entered the week before, because she went into a catatonic when her imaginary vampire boyfriend had suddenly disappeared leaving her in the woods. In his case reports, Bella's imaginary vampire boyfriend, according to her father was a character in a highly successful teen vampire drama. Charlie worried about his daughter's instability threw out all of her paraphernalia regarding the boyfriend, which broke Bella emotionally. To the point that she went out to the woods by herself, where she said that the boyfriend had left her alone, claiming that he was too dangerous to be around her. Of course this was all a hallucination, but the hallucination caused the entire town of Forks to do a two day search for the girl until she was found laying in a pile on leaves crying for her lost love. The months after until she was committed was of her moping around and staring out the window. Her father sick of her moping committed her, hoping that she would get better.

In Bella's room, the girl was staring out the window rocking and muttering her lost love's name like she did every day, the only time she stopped was at meal times, sleep and therapy.

Sighing Aro pressed on and went to his last room of the day, which held Jacob, who was currently lying naked on his bed looking very much like a dog. The boy seemed be having some internal dialog with himself. Aro opened the door and entered slowly.

Jake pulled his head up and growled at the intruder.

"Jacob, it's me Dr. Aro. If you could kindly turn to human and put some clothes on then you'll be able to have dinner very soon."

Jake thought for a second, shook his body and stood up. "I hate being here doc," he said.

"You're not alone in that notion, but you're here to get better."

"I'm fine," barked the teen. "You know nothing about me and what my duty is."

"No I don't, but I want to know," Aro said, mentally smirking at the young man's notion that he wasn't mentally ill. "Now get dressed Jacob and someone soon will take you to the dining hall."

"Whatever," Jacob said turning his back.

A slight grin appeared across Aro's face, as he walked out and closed the door behind him. "Note to self, need to work on having Jacob wear clothes at all time. Obviously he has no shame. That will be a problem with the female population."

* * *

Two hours later, Edward slowly walked down a hall towards the cafeteria with an escort. He wanted to snap the man's neck or suck his blood, but couldn't. Entering through the double doors the foul stench of roasted chicken hit his nose, and then his eyes darted towards a tall Native American boy. A growl came from his throat. The boy was one of his enemies

Jacob, who had just arrived in the cafeteria, was patiently standing in line behind some brown headed girl waiting for his dinner when his eyes darted towards the doors where a tall pale boy stood. Shaking he dropped his tray and pulled off his clothes.

Bella in her semi catatonic state, eyes also darted towards the door and saw her lost love. Dropping her tray, she ran towards him. "My love," she screamed throwing out her arms into embrace him.

However Jake ran faster than her and got to Edward first. A howl came from Jacob as he kept his eyes on Edward. "Bloodsucker," he managed to get out.

"Mutt," Edward growled back getting into a defensive position.

* * *

**A/N**- How was this first chapter, I don't want to give too much away just yet. Feedback about the story would be great, it would let me know if I should continue this story or not. Also if anyone wants to beta let me know.


End file.
